


snip snap

by TheBlueSheep



Series: They is my Family [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets, mostly just fun things that i think of when im daydreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueSheep/pseuds/TheBlueSheep
Summary: Disastrously unorganised snippets of Tsuna and his daily life that will never make it into fics anyway. Will be marked as completed, but I might add something whenever.





	1. Chapter 1

**One**

Sometimes Tsuna feels like he's dealing with children. Heavily armed, bloodthirsty children, that is. And with Hibari and Mukuro in his office, it goes something like this –

"Okay. Normally I wouldn't interfere, but it is my house you were destroying. So why were you two fighting this time?"

"He pushed me down the fucking stairs!"

"Hibari-san, did you push Mukuro down the fucking stairs?"

"I don't answer to you," Hibari scoffs.

Tsuna doesn't even blink. "Humour me."

"Fine. I did not push him down the fucking stairs. But I did throw a vase at his head while he just happened to be on the fucking stairs."

"Why did you throw a vase at his head while he was on the fucking stairs?"

"He annoyed me."

"You're a nasty little bird," Mukuro growls and summons his trident, but Hibari stays unimpressed.

"And what's that fork of yours supposed to do?"

"It's a trident."

"Is there a difference?"

Mukuro attacks Hibari who nonchalantly blocks the attack and tries to knock the trident out of his hands.

Tsuna smoothly ducks as a tonfa flies towards his head and goes right through his chair and out the window, shattering the bulletproof glass.

As hell breaks loose in his office, he hides under his desk. Feeling around in the soft darkness, he pulls open the secret drawer he keeps his aspirin in. (Hayato doesn't need to know how much he actually takes them.) Thinks for a moment, closes the drawer, and pulls open another one where he keeps his whiskey. (Hayato _definitely_ doesn't need to know about that.)

Something else shatters in his office. He really hopes it's not the porcelain vase collection from the 16th century that Ninth so loved.

He understands Xanxus more and more with each passing day.

**Two**

"Hey, Reborn? Not that I want to question your teaching methods – though I do, _constantly_ ," Tsuna takes a deep breath, "Shouldn't you have started from teaching me all this etiquette stuff? I mean, instead of shooting me with a Dying Will bullet and forcing me to fight and embarrass myself and protect my friends, couldn't you have started from the easier, er, non-violent stuff, like Italian and how to use— whatever this thing is called again."

"A tie bar, Dame-Tsuna. Forget it again and I'll shoot you with a real bullet."

"Yeah, a tie bar. What I mean is that this stuff actually kind of makes sense and you're just trying to teach me how not to make a fool out of myself in a polite company right now. I'm just wondering if it wouldn't have been easier to let me have a vague understanding what the job entails first and then teach me how to fight?"

"There's no point in grooming a gentleman who can't survive."

Tsuna tilts his head. "I don't understand?"

"That's why they call you Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighs. "Would you have survived Mukuro by knowing how to use a tie bar? Or defeated Xanxus with a few Italian compliments?"

"I… guess not?"

"Would you survive a Mukuro-like incident while knowing what a tie bar is now?"

It takes a few seconds before Tsuna's face lights up with understanding. "Oh. That actually makes sense." He cringes. "Though, I will never repeat any of those Italian expressions you're forcing into my head to Xanxus."

"Why not? The result would be hilarious."

"I would die a slow and painful death."

"Yes. That would be the hilarious part."

"And this would be the part where I question your teaching methods."

**Three**

"This is a disaster," Chrome says quietly as she appears next to Tsuna who is in the middle of pulling at his hair and screeching like a pterodactyl at the burning remnants of their last hideout.

"Chrooome," Tsuna sobs miserably. "You're the only sane person in the entire Vongola. May I hug you just once? For this incredible act of kindness and bravery?"

Chrome considers it. She's wearing a new jacket and Tsuna's face is covered with tears and snot, but he does look pitiful. She sighs heavily.

"Very well, Boss. Just this once."

Tsuna immediately wraps his arms around her shoulders and buries his face into her shoulder and makes a sound like… not like a pterodactyl anymore. Maybe like an offended kitten? She pats his back awkwardly, but all that does is make him sob harder. She holds back a cringe when she feels her shoulder growing wet.

"I hate my job," he cries. "I wanna move to the mountains and live as a hermit for the rest of my life. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I'm afraid it is, Boss."

Tsuna cries even harder.

**Four**

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn says casually as he strolls into Tsuna's office.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing this time, actually."

"Okay… what did _you_ do?"

"Again, nothing that you should know about. But as of today, the price for your head is officially high enough that no one can pay it, so you've been removed from the international hit list."

"I had no idea there was an international hit list. But basically, that means… no more assassins?"

"That means no more _hired_ assassins. No one who does their job for the money will be coming after you."

"That's… a good thing? Right?"

"Of course it is. It means that now that you're done with the wussies, you can start dealing with the nasty folks. You know, the ones who do hits for the thrill of it. The enthusiasts and the psychopaths. The ones who have chaos flowing in their veins and who wear mayhem proudly on their sleeves."

Tsuna shudders. "R-Reborn?"

Reborn _smiles_.

-x-

Gokudera walks in the hallway. He pulls against the wall when he hears it and smartly closes his eyes.

_"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

He only opens his eyes once the wind has passed and looks after the blurring image of Tenth, Reborn-san hot on his heels.

"Huh. Doppler effect. Tenth is working hard. Gotta step up my game," he mutters and continues on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five**

“Good afternoon, Yuni. It’s good to see you again,” Tsuna greets, gets up from the ground and tries to brush the worst of the dirt off his otherwise impeccable three piece suit. He knows that the suit is a lost cause already and even getting it to dry-clean within an hour wouldn’t be enough to save it, but Reborn would shoot him if he didn’t at least try to look presentable.

Then he turns to the other person. “Byakuran. Care to explain why you thought it to be a good idea to kidnap me in such an… eccentric manner?” he asks mildly, nodding towards the enormous metallic marshmallow shaped robot, that had the audacity to grab Tsuna off the streets just as he was heading home after a long day.

“Normal is boring, Tsunayoshi-kun. You don’t expect me to kidnap you in a normal manner, do you?” he says with a wave of his hand, like it’s the most logical thing in the universe.

Tsuna gives him a bland look. “I apologise. Allow me to rephrase that question. Why am I here?”

Byakuran practically beams. “Because I was bored! So I kidnapped you! Hm? Why are you putting on your gloves, Tsunayoshi-kun? Do you think you- oh, hello, Natsu- you think you can-”

He has to dodge a flaming fist aimed straight for his face before he can finish that sentence. Tsuna stands in front of him, eyes glowing amber, flames on his fists and forehead, Natsu perched on his shoulder. There’s the distinctive putrid stench of burning hair in the air and Byakuran runs a hand through his singed silver hair.

“I thought you couldn’t enter Hyper Mode without those pills.”

“Normally I can’t,” Tsuna explains, “but when I get the strong resolve to do something, like punch someone in the face, then it’s actually fairly easy.”

Byakuran’s smile only grows wider. “Dying will or not, do you really think you can win against me?”

Tsuna raises an eyebrow. “You think I can’t?”

Byakuran blinks twice. “Oh,” he says.

“I’ll go make tea,” Yuni offers, looking between the two of them with a faint smile. “Green tea, right, Sawada-san?”

“Thank you, Yuni,” Tsuna calls after her as she disappears into the house.

Byakuran’s smile grows strained.

“Shit,” he says.

-x-

Ten minutes later Tsuna is sitting next to Yuni on the porch, blowing steam off his cup of tea.

“Don’t you think you went a little too far?” Yuni asks.

Tsuna sips at his tea, sparing just a glance at the smoking crater in the middle of the garden. Byakuran hasn’t moved yet.

“I have a headache.”

**Six**

Gokudera waits behind a large metal door. He waits patiently, even though the door should’ve opened a few minutes ago already. But Tenth went through the trouble of arranging him Special Training, so Gokudera isn’t going to complain even if he has to wait the entire night. Tenth is always so busy, and Gokudera feels honoured that Tenth took the time to arrange training _specifically_ for him…

“Hey, Gokudera! You here for Tsuna’s special training, too?”

Oooor not. Yamamoto’s annoying face appears from around the corner.

“Tch, why do I have to train together with an idiot? And here I thought Tenth arranged it just for me.”

“Ah, well, it’s fine, isn’t it? The more the merrier!”

The door finally opens behind them soundlessly, revealing a dark room. Gokudera keeps the insult behind his teeth. He just has to make sure he’ll do better than the idiot and impress Tenth. Not that hard.

As soon as both of them are inside, the door slams shut with a loud bang, making both of them jump. Then the lights flicker on and Gokudera… wants to run away.

On the other side of the large training room in front of a normal-looking wooden door is Reborn, sitting cross-legged on the ground, a disassembled gun laid out in front of him on a towel. He’s carefully cleaning a part of it. Laying down next to him with his eyes closed is Hibari, but he yawns wide so he’s probably awake.

“There are two ways to win,” Reborn informs them with chilling calm. “Either knock us both out, or you just walk out the door. Oh, and don’t try the one behind you. It’s flameproof, swordproof, fireproof, and explosionproof. Tsuna went at it with an X-burner and it didn’t even leave a scratch.”

Gokudera spins around to check the door. It does look a bit scorched, but otherwise undamaged.

“Haha, is this because we broke half the house last week?” the idiot whispers next to him nervously. Gokudera doesn’t deem him worthy of an answer.

Hibari sits up and rubs his eyes sleepily. “I can destroy them both by myself, baby. Don’t interfere.”

Reborn snorts. “Of course you can, idiot. But it’s for _their_ training, not yours. Tsuna said to let them know how it feels like to be attacked by a Lightning reinforced concrete wall.”

“Whatever. Not like I expect much of this silly little game anyway.” Hibari yawns again. “I’ll play together with you, then. Though, it can hardly be called a warm-up for that spar with you that the little animal allowed.”

“Indeed,” Reborn agrees.

Yamamoto laughs loudly. “Well, we’re doomed. I can totally imagine Tsuna cackling in his office right now.”

“Idiot. Tenth doesn’t cackle.”

It takes Reborn less than a second to reassemble his gun. Hibari stands up and lazily whips out his tonfas.

“You sure?” Yamamoto asks quietly.

“He might be cackling a little this time.” Gokudera agrees weakly. They’re both so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post something to show people that I AM ALIVE! On an entirely different continent than I was the last time I posted anything and having an insane schedule at work, but mostly alive. (Who wants to meet up in Toronto? I'll be in Canada for a year and then it's back to Europe for me.) So basically, everything in this thing is just random wips from my khr wip doc. I've got more of these if you like them so please comment!


End file.
